Once a Cheater
by sugarpiehoneybunch5946
Summary: A cute little one-shot about what happens when Ginny finds out Draco is a cheater. Based off of a Tumblr post. D/G


Slamming the door in his face gave her little comfort as her brain reeled. Had he really just done that? This was something that even her worst fears had never even dreamed of. Draco started banging on the door, begging her to let him in.

"Baby, open the door. Please open the door, we can talk about this, I didn't mean it. I love you, Ginny, please!"

"Get the hell away from me, I don't want anything to do with you right now!" Ginny wanted to hear none of his pleas, covering her ears with her shaking hands she tried to block out the noise. Much to her dismay, it didn't help much, and she could still feel the door shaking where it pressed against her back. This was not the man she fell in love with, he would never do something like this. This was someone who cared more about himself and his own needs than those of others. She began to pace the bedroom, her mind racing to find a way out of here, an escape route away from _him. _Her options were limited since in her fury she had left her wand on the table.

"Think, think, think. What can you do, Ginny, you're smarter than him, you can get out of this." muttering to herself, Ginny couldn't help but think _yea, but not smart enough to see this coming. _Draco was pounding harder now, shaking not only the door but the doorframe and the wall around it. _Merlin, he's going to break it down. _All this time he was begging, pleading, yelling at the top of his lungs that he was sorry, that he didn't mean it, that it would never happen again, it was a one-time thing. _That's what they all say, _she thought with disgust. Just then the pounding stopped, and the yelling grew quiet. Ginny stopped her pacing and looked at the bedroom door. Taking two tentative steps, she put her ear against it to listen. Nothing.

"What is he…" Just then it occurred to Ginny what her boyfriend was probably doing. Sprinting into the bathroom and nearly slipping on the shower mat in front of the tub, she got to the door connecting the bathroom to the hallway. She slid the lock home just as he was turning the doorknob, her heart pounding with exertion. He had thought to sneak around to where the guest bath connected the hallway to the bedroom she was in. "Sneaky Slytherin bastard," she muttered angrily. He'd almost gotten in, too. Ginny knew the moment she saw him, and he looked at her with those big, grey, pleading eyes, she would melt and forgive him. That's just the way they worked. "Well not this time, he's not getting to me this time.

"Gin, love, please open the door. I know you're upset with me, and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again, I promise, it was one time. Please, Ginny just let me explain." Draco sounded almost pathetic, and part of her just wanted to open the door and forgive him. He did say it was just the one time…

"No Drake, go away! I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit excuses anymore! What you did was wrong and you know it. Now you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with the consequences! You can't manipulate me into forgiving you, not this time. You went too far," Ginny yelled through the thick oak door. As she thought about what had happened, she felt less and less betrayed and more… angry. No, not angry, pissed off.

"We can work this out if just talk to me. Baby, please, I said I was sorry. Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" That was the final straw. Unlocking the door and swinging it open, she came face to face with her exasperated boyfriend.

"Overreacting? Are you serious right now?! You _cheated_. That was one thing I thought I could trust you to never do, but I guess I was wrong. You put your own greed and ambition before me and I don't think I can forgive you for that. You _lied _to me! How dare you say I'm overreacting when you're the one who broke my trust in the first place. I probably should have expected it, it's not like you haven't pulled shit like this in the past. Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin, I guess. What else is it they say? Once a cheater always a cheater. I don't even want to look at you right now…" By the end of her mini-rant, Ginny's face was bright red with rage, and she was breathing hard. She had never been so angry with him.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Love, I know you're mad, but it was just a game of Monopoly."


End file.
